Aftermath
by Aryia-elle
Summary: My story of what happens after the war with new twists and turns to the story, mainly Cannon but with many unexpected events that follow . Story about all main characters but centers mainly around Harry-Ginny. Rated M for language,lemons,rape,etc.
1. Chapter 1

Here is a story I've been thinking of for a while. I'm not sure where it is going but I think it will work out in the end.

**Chapter 1**

With his hands in his jacket pockets, Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World, surveyed the scene before him. All the imagines had seemed to take on an unbearably bright setting, as if the sun had appeared again after days in a smothering fog. He turned as a grief stricken Ginny Weasley leaned close into his body, tears evident on her face. In fact, if it was not for this sudden shock, this sudden blown to his senses, Harry was sure he would be crying as well. It had only been two days since the tragic battle but already things were returning to there post-war trivialness. Not that Harry had been able to partake, all his time the past two days had been spent repairing the castle and gathering all the remains of friends and death-eaters alike. It had just been decided yesterday that all the missing persons had been accounted for, and so the funerals began.

It was nearly three in the afternoon, and the Weasley's had saved the most depressing, for them and for Harry at least, funeral for last. Before him lay Fred's coffin a dark glossy wood, levitating over a dark abyss, it seemed criminal to lay someone as vibrant and humorous as Fred to rest in a place that seemed so dark and dismal. Harry closed his eyes trying vainly to shield them from the sight before him, his heart felt heavy and ached from the continuous amounts of sorrow it had dealt with through out the day. It would take many decades, decided Harry for the scars of the war to completely fade, and he knew that for him it would be something that would always haunt him in life.

Harry opened his eyes again only this time directing them up to the priest, a tall gauntly man that very much so resembled a corpse, his rough, gravel voice filled the pregnant silence. Harry tuned him out, what he had to say for Fred and all the other victims rarely varied and spoke nothing of the actual person. As his speak came to a close people on the outside of the crowd began to disperse off to the castle or to return home, or what ever was left of it. Finally, it was only the Weasley's and the closest friends of Fred that remained. Harry looked towards Mrs. Weasley, her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from tears that had only recently stopped she looked utterly defeated, all her weight was against Mr. Weasley and Harry quickly turned away unable to bear the sight of anymore sorrow.

* * *

Back at the comforts of the Gryffindor common room Harry sat peering intently into the fire. It was late and everyone had long since gone to sleep but Harry, though utterly exhausted emotionally and physically, was unable to sleep. His mind was constantly haunted by images of the war, and it seemed nowadays every time he closed his eyes flashes of death and destruction where all that appeared.

'Couldn't sleep either?' whispered Ginny as she approached the couch certainly occupied by Harry. She was dressed in grey sweat pants and an oversized red t-shirt her eyes were exhausted and troubled.

'Haven't been able to for days.' said Harry truthfully, avoiding looking at her penetrating eyes. They sat there in silence for several minutes, eyes fixated in there hands, avoiding looking at each other.

'Harry,' said Ginny breaking the silence. 'Um….we need to …like talk…' She finished lamely looking at him expectantly.

Harry felt overwhelmed, he had so much to say, so much to tell Ginny but he had now idea where to start. His mind felt slow and unreliable, he was unable to process what to say, and how to say it. He wanted to tell her everything at once but protect her from all his troubles.

'Um…what to you want to know?' He said lamely, returning the expecting look back at her.

Ginny's face suddenly became rigid and her eyes filled with anger, she quickly turned glaring directly at Harry.

'Why don't you start with why you did not tell anyone that you weren't really dead?' said Ginny her voice hard and icy. 'Why don't you start with tell me why you thought that it was a good idea to play games with a bunch of death eaters?' Continued Ginny her voice rising. 'Or why you thought it was a good idea to risk your life to…to break into Gringotts! To do what? When every corner of the street is covered with wanted posters of you?! And…And.. .' Ginny rambled off her anger turning into desperate cries.

Harry turned to her in alarm, never had he seen Ginny so upset in her life, not even at Fred's funeral. Awkwardly Harry wrapped his arms around the now sobbing girl. Harry felt as if his heart had been ripped out, he couldn't believe he had caused Ginny so much pain, he knew she would be upset but never did he imagine this extent.

As quickly as the tears came they retreated back and Ginny composed her features again, turning to Harry a malicious glare on her face. Harry longed to see her smile; he wished with all his heart that he could take away all the pain and anger inside her. He knew that the only way for that to ever be possible was to tell her the truth, all of it, every last detail and to keep no secrets from her. In order to gain back her trust and her happiness he could not keep her from his past. He knew that he could never take away the pain he had already caused from the war; all he could do was be truthful and try to keep her safe tomorrow.

'Well let me just start at the beginning.'

* * *

Harry was awoken by the steady stream of sunlight slipping through the window in the Gryffindor common room. Rubbing his eyes and shoving on his glasses, Harry sat up and looked down at his love beside him. Last night had been a long night, Harry and Ginny had talked through the night about the events from the war, what had happened why they were separate, and how the events of the last battle had unfolded. His mind clouded at the thought of what Ginny had been through.

Things had been worse at Hogwarts than Hermione, Ron and he had ever imagined. The students, treated like prisoners, worse than prisoners, tortured for information and sometimes for pure entertainment. _How could I have let this happen? How could I have abandoned her here? _These thoughts continued to scream in Harry's head, _why, why, why, _a constant pulse in his mind. He was so overwhelmed with guilt, he knew this could happen but he let it continue anyway. According to Ginny people had died, died at his hand, because he turned his back on Hogwarts, turned his back on his family. _I abandoned them._

In a last attempt to free his mind from his consuming thoughts, Harry made his way over to the prefect's bathroom, a long bath would help, and he needed something, anything to take his mind off last night.

* * *

Ginny Weasley's eyes popped open. Her mind was instantly alert and her heart raced at the thought of danger. Ever since arriving at Hogwarts in the beginning of the school year, every morning had been the same. The fear of capture, attack, the fear for her family, the labyrinth she was in had become routine, always on edge night and day. Her body snapped up off the sofa, her instincts kicking in, her mind repeated again and again that she was safe, nothing to worry about, but still her body was rigid, her eyes on alert for any sign of threat. Her hand gripped her wand tightly, to the point of pain in her joints, waiting and watching for the nonexistent threat.

'Ginny? Hey are you okay?'

Ginny whipped around her wand pointed in the direction of the familiar male voice, but yet she was unable to lower her wand all the way. Her fighting instinct wouldn't allow it.

'I'm fine Ron, just a little…jumpy that's all.' But her wand still did not lower, no matter how strongly her mind told her that she was being stupid, that this was her brother for goodness sake, she couldn't override the protective walls she had built this past year and they said stay alert.

Ron eyed the wand wearily, he was concerned at the uneasiness in his sisters eyes. Her hand was practically crushing her wand and shaking severely. Her eyes looked wide and troubled, too troubled for someone not yet of age. Her body was sickly thin, even after living at aunt Muriel's for so long the signs of Hogwarts were still visible. He tried to push this from his mind, everyone was going to be okay, even Ginny.

'Mum wants you down in the dinning hall once you get ready.' Ginny nodded, she turned quickly to the stairs leading to the girls dormitory and rushed up as quickly as possible ignoring Ron's worried looks as she passed. She had to get her body and mind under control, she couldn't be seen like this, her Mum already had enough to worry about without her being added to the list. What she need was a shower, a warm, long shower to clear her head and relax her. Grabbing a towel off the bed she walked slowly over to the bathroom to engulf herself in steamy bliss.

* * *

Sorry not much really happened in this chapter, but I kinda wanted to set up the problem that Ginny's dealing with and the feel of the story. Also sorry about some of the grammar usage, I tried really but I really am a sucker for commas and I probably misuse them a lot. If this first chapter gets a good turn out I will look into getting a beta but for now sorry about the mistakes.

Please Review! - English

S'il vous plaît examiner! - French

Por favor reveja! - Portuguese

Vă rugăm să analyze! - Romanian

Tarkista! - Finnish

AE


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I am amazed by how many people read my story! First night 96 hits! Thank you so much especially to SarahWeasley, MissCassiebady, and k8cue for following my story! I'm going to try to update as much as possible but I cannot promise anything. **

**Chapter 2:**

'**Harry! Harry!' **

**The voice continued to call as Harry Potter travelled quickly down the stairway headed to the Great Hall. The voice was not one he recognised and he was in no mood to talk to any reporter, ministry official, or a victims relatives. He just did not think that he could take anymore of the emotional strain that was bearing down upon him. **

'**Harry.' A hand touched his shoulder tugging gently. Taking a deep breath, he told himself not just racing on and avoiding this person, but to turn around and see what they wanted. Bracing himself, he slowly turned around. **

**There stood Andromeda, in her arms was a small infant with pink coloured hair sucking gently on his tiny thumb. He was asleep curled up against Andromeda's body. She smiled a weary smile at Harry, her eyes heavy with grief. A pang of sadness filled his heart, as he started down at the orphaned child, so small and innocent; it wasn't fair that so much was taken from his life before he had the chance to really experience it. Harry blinked the tears that were forming in his eyes away, he had cried too much, it did him no good and he was sick of it. **

'**Would you like to hold him?' Andromeda said gently offering the sleeping child to Harry. Not trusting himself to speak Harry nodded vigorously, swallowing down the nervousness inside the pit of his stomach. **

**Gently Andromeda place Teddy into Harry's waiting hands, for a second Harry panicked, fearing dropping the prefect child but that moment quickly passed as he held Teddy close against his chest. It felt so right, like this is what he was meant to do, be there for this small child. **

**A sudden wave of determination filled Harry as he stared down at his godson. He was going to be there, he was going to love this boy with all his heart and keep him safe from all threats. He was going to be a big part of this boy's life, the way Sirius should have been. He was going to make the world a better, safer and more loving place for him, for Ginny, for his family.**

* * *

'**So when do you think he will come down?' **

**Hermione glanced at the door of the Great Hall for the hundredth time that night each time being disappointed. She was waiting for Harry to arrive, she knew he was avoiding confronting everyone, she understood why. However, the longer he waited the more difficult it was going to be, he just had to get it out of the way, answer the questions and then move on. She turned to Ron and tapped his shoulder, he mumbled a response his mouth full of food. **

**Hermione shot him an angry glare, she wasn't angry with him; she just had the greatest desire to roll her eyes at Ron being Ron. He swallowed quickly and turned to look at her.**

'**Hermione, don't worry about it he'll come when he's ready.' **

'**I know Ron, but I'm just worried about him.'**

**She turned to stare at him, her face painted with concern. Seeing her face Ron wrapped his arm around her hugging her gently.**

'**Everything will be okay, everything is going to be better now, stop worrying about it Harry can handle himself.'**

**Hermione melted at his soothing touch, after the battle they had "talked" about things; she blushed at the thought. She was happy, everything in the world seemed lighter, the aurora of death still loomed like a cloud over head, but it was over there was peace and the future seemed bright for the wizarding world.**

**She leaned into Ron's shoulder looking up at him; she had to believe after everything they had been through that it was over, the fighting and the fear. There was much to do but became trivial in what they had accomplished, she looked into the future and what she saw was love.**

* * *

**Her muscles relaxed and her mind renewed Ginny Weasley walked confidently down the stairway headed to the Great Hall. She was amazed at the sight of the building, in the few days of rebuilding the castle had already begun to return to its former glory. Sure there was still much to do, but the major things, broken walls, shattered windows, they had all been rebuilt. It was amazing how everything that had been destroyed was disappearing, becoming only a memory in the minds of the survivors.**

**As she got closer to the hall she could here the mixture of voices in the air, all joyful and exuberant on the surface but deep down she could still hear the sorrow and pain caused by the loss of loved ones. She pushed the thought of death from her mind, if she was going to remember those who had pasted on it would be in a happy light, with the memories of fun and laughter, not of death and destruction. **

**Taking a deep breath she walked into the Dinning Hall, her head held high, scouring the tables for her family. Sure enough in the back of the hall sat her family talking avidly to one another, the smiles where there but so was the pain. They all were still grieving, as they would for some time, but they would continue with the wonderful memories of time together always cherished in there minds.**

**Her mother was the first to her her approach and patted to the sit beside herself. Her eyes were puffy and red from tears but held a smile in them, a relief that was inside all of the Wizarding World. Her mother silently wrapped her arm around her only daughter and Ginny smiled. She knew that everything was going to be okay, there was still much to be done, obstacles yet to overcome, loss to be accepted, but she knew she would make it through because she was loved.**

* * *

**Okay I'm going to end it there tonight. WOW, I'm proud of my self two days in a row! I know that was a little short but I'm going to try to average at least 1,500 words a chapter, not to long but not super short either. As I said earlier, I have no idea when I will update again it might be tomorrow or next year!!! Please continue to read, the more people I have reading the more I am inspired to write. **

**Please review! - English**

**Consulta! - Italian**

**AE**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I'm very sorry for living you guys hanging. I had really meant to post a new update before the year was over but sadly I wasn't able to. I've been ill since my second day of New Year break, just after driving 10 hours for vacation. It sucked, I thankfully got to sleep the whole way back and started feeling a bit better so I began typing this chapter. I really am sorry.

Happy Late New Year to everyone!

Note: I Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters and other beings depicted in J.K. Rowling's novels. Obviously.

* * *

Chapter 3: Fear

_-Get over yourself and just walk down there._

_-But maybe I should wait a bit. _

_-Your just being an git! _

_-But I'm not ready to see everybody yet._

_-You were just there with everyone the other day._

_-That was different._

_-Why are you being such a baby._

_-I can't..._

_-Just put one foot in front of the other._

_-Sigh._

_-COME ON!!_

These were the arguments racing through Harry's head as he stood outside the doors of the hall. He knew how stupid he was being, he knew all his friends and family would be in there waiting on him, worrying about him, wondering when he would arrive and talk about what was to come.

But yet he couldn't bring himself to face them, sure he had talked to everyone the past few days but it was limited and distracted words. Now that the funerals were over people would want stories, answers and Harry didn't think he could handle talking about the war right now. Talking to Ginny had taken a lot out of him, things that he had been able to suppress in the days following had been brought back up and they loomed over him like a dismal cloud.

The energy and determination that he had obtained from seeing Teddy was slowly fading as he waited. He wished he could turn around and race back to hold his godson again. Harry ran his hands through his hair in frustration, it was getting ridiculous. The person who killed Voldemort couldn't walk into a room with his friends it was pathetic, and with that Harry stepped through the door.

At first Harry was sure that no one saw him. As he walked down the aisle no one turned to look, there was no silence only animated talk. Smiling to himself and shaking his head at his foolishness he walked away from the doors and headed quickly in the direction of the Weasleys. But the farther into the hall he went he realised that this was not the case. Figures were starting to stand all around the hall. First only a few people, they all looked at him and smiled. Then they started clapping, only one person at first, but it multiplied. Soon everyone was standing, cheers erupted all around, people called his name, yelled in joy. Harry was overwhelmed, he wasn't expecting this kind of welcome not today, not from his peers, not again. Soon he was consumed in a swirling mass of cheering, yelling people, all Harry wanted to do was fall into the ground and stay there.

Then Ginny was next to him, her eyes smiling up at him, reassuring him that he was safe he was where he belonged. Her arm wrapped gently around his waist and he pulled her closer breathing in the faint scent of her. His heart lightened and he lifted his head smiling at his friends and family, it was then that Harry knew he would never be alone again.

Once the cheers died down Harry slid into the seat next to Ginny there bodies still enfolded in one another. Despite the memories fresh from the battle in everyone's mind Harry felt at peace, everyone was chatting and laughing to one another and soon Harry fell into the conversation.

'Honest Ron! Do you ever stop eating?' Hermione said sighing.

Ron looked up his mouth full of food, his cheeks bulging at the large amount. He shot Hermione a sheepish look and shrugged his shoulders and went back to his plate and for the first time in 4 days Harry truly laughed.

_'_So where do we go from here Harry?'

Ginny and Harry were in the common room yet again lying on the sofa encased in each others arms. Ginny's mouth was against Harry's neck almost kissing him, but resisting. Her eyes turned up and her lips pulled back slightly as she asked this question.

Harry was perplexed by this question, where did he go from here? All his life had been spent hunting Voldemort,he had never really stopped to think about his future any farther than that. Now a new world had opened before him, he had so many options ,so many possibilities now he was completely overwhelmed.

'I guess I'll stay here a at Hogwarts for a while, help with the reconstruction and everything, then I'll help Kingsley with the new ministry I guess. I don't know.'

Harry looked down at her, her eyes peering up at him listening intently to what he had to say. To be honest beyond the reconstruction Harry had no idea what he planned on doing, as long as it involved Ginny.

'What about you?' Harry whispered holding Ginny's gaze.

Ginny also had to ponder this question. She couldn't bear the thought of being separated from Harry, but she wanted to finish her education and wanted to get away from everything that reminded her of war. After that...well who knew? She hadn't thought passed the war and wasn't prepared for the thought of a future.

'I don't know Harry, it feels like the world is crashing on us so fast, I wasn't prepared for this, I never had time to think about it. I want to finish school, if there is going to be school next year. But from there? I just don't know Harry, I'm just not prepared.'

'I know what you mean. I never thought past war. I never though I would have the chance to get a life outside war.'

At these words Ginny squeezed Harry tighter holding him tight. The fear of losing him again was so fresh in her mind, she didn't want to think about how close she had come to losing him. How she thought she had.

_'Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone'_

_I looked up at the sound of these words. Without any thought I leapt from the arms of my mother and ran for the front doors._

_'The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished.'_

_I could hear the voices in the back as I raced to the exit. I tuned them out, it couldn't be true, my heart pounded as I ran, I ran faster than I had ever ran before. If I could get there I could do something. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be true. _

_I hit the stairs and rushed out into the cool night air. There were the Death Eaters approaching. Many other fighters were already standing in the clearing, all sobbing. I froze several yards from everyone else. Could it be true? I stood there shaking, I couldn't believe it I had to be a lie. Harry. Her Harry. He couldn't be die, it was impossible. She sprinted the rest of the way forward, pushing and shoving her way though the crowd of yelling people._

_She felt her heart crash as she fell to her knees. There was his body, sprawled the ground. Her breath stopped, her head became dizzy and she gasped for air. Harry was gone. Gone. She couldn't understand, she couldn't believe what was happening. All this waiting, all this secretiveness for nothing. Nothing. She had wasted so much time, a whole year they could have been together. Now he was gone. _

_Broken sobs erupted from her chest and she reached out into the air, trying to grasp something, anything in this pain. She ran forward, seeing red, trying to lunge at Voldemort. She had nothing, he had taken her brother, he love, and had ruined her life. She had nothing else to live for, it was over._

'Hey are you okay?' Harry looked down at her, his eyes filled with worry.

'Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking of some stuff.' She quickly wiped her eyes to prevent any tears from falling.

'I'm okay now.'

Then she lifted her head up at Harry leaning close to his mouth and kissed him so passionately on the lips. Harry reached up wrapping his hands in her hair as their kiss deepened. So many unspoken words where in that kiss, it felt like part of her heart, part of her pain was being mended in that kiss. All the pain and separation of last year was suddenly relieved like a cloud being removed from her soul. All the love she had for Harry, all their love was represented in that kiss.

As there lips broke apart Harry smiled down at her as she smiled up. Despite all the pain of loss and grief in her heart Ginny felt loved. Yes, she thought, I'm okay now.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I'll try really hard to update soon, every review, alert and reader makes me want to update sooner and inspires even more ideas.

Note: the flashback includes some quotes from pages 728 and 729 or Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (U.S. Of A edition)

Also, I wanted to include this memory Ginny has to put more into the H/G relationship. I had always imagined this seen to be the hardest for Ginny and I really wanted to include it in this chapter.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay her it goes next chapter. That you for everyone out there reading this, reviews or not, 503 hits so far!

And a special thanks to David Fishwick and DaemonAngel130 for reviewing your comments mean a lot!

Chapter 4

Harry Potter was awoken by the sound of Hermione's voice as it travelled up the stairs to where he was "packing" his few belongings. The Hogwarts train was arriving soon and he was returning with the others to the Burrow. He was anxious for the return to a some what normal life, but frightened by the idea of what was to come. The Burrow had been uninhabited for quite some time now, and he was fearful of seeing his home in any lesser state.

'Ready to go mate?' asked Ron, his belongings in his hands. His face was nervous, a display of the emotions also swimming inside Harry's mind. It had been so long, the Wedding seemed decades ago and it felt like they were returning to a distant memory, not home.

'Yeah lets go.'

They met Hermione and Ginny in the common room both holding their few belongings, their faces mirroring Ron's. In a silent procession they walked down the the corridors to the exit, there the other Weasleys waited.

'All ready dears?'

Mrs. Weasley hustled through the group checking to make sure everything was collected and ready to go. Harry cracked a smile, despite everything Mrs. Weasley had yet to change her motherly ways. They continued though the grounds the tension eased quite substantially and light hearted conversation floated though the air.

'So when are we going to get Ron back?' whispered Ginny, her eyes deviantly peering up at him, a mischievous smile on her face.

Harry laughed, Ron had seemed to follow them around day in and out interrupting them every time they were alone. Harry had excepted this as revenge for breaking up with Ginny in the first place, and for interrupting his first kiss with Hermione during the battle. But Ginny was determined to get back at Ron for "butting in my life" as she put it and they had avidly discussed sabotage plans and had yet to decide on how to prank Ron AND make sure there alone time was no longer interrupted.

'Well we have to get Hermione away from him first.'

They had both decided earlier that they would save Hermione the prank, considering it was her efforts that keep Ron away from following them 24/7.

'Hey are you git's coming?!' Yelled Ron back at them. Harry sighed, and they walked forward where Ron and Hermione stood waiting. Ginny's mischievous look changed to one of anger as Ron looked pointedly down at Harry's hand wrapped tightly around Ginny's small waist.

'Is there a problem Ron?' Ginny asked the venom seeping into her voice, on the surface it seemed sweet and innocent but Harry knew it was smothered in anger, and so did Ron.

'Merlin Ginny! Relax! No need to hex me!'

Ron's hands went up in the universal sign of surrender, his eyes warily looking down at Ginny's now drawn wand.

Ginny rolled her eyes muttering about overprotective gits but grudgingly stored her wand back in her jumper and continued to walk forward. But before her hand returned to her pocket Harry noticed it trembling violently. Not the type of behaviour for a small tease to brother.

'Hey, are you okay?' He asked looking concerned down at Ginny's hand.

'Yeah way wouldn't I be?' She said with a bit to much force to her words and quickly shoved her hand deeper into her jumper pocket.

'Your hand was shaking. Are you sure your okay?'

'I'm fine! Just butt out.' Ginny snapped pushing forward out of Harry's arm.

Harry was shocked. He never expected a reaction like that from Ginny, she was hot tempered but it always had a reason, it was never over nothing. Something had to be bothering her. Ginny stopped and turned, her face still draw and angry but walked back to where Harry stood shocked.

'Look I'm sorry. I overreacted I just..' Ginny sighed frustrated pushing her hair back out of her face. ' I just still need time to get over things.'

She looked down, slightly ashamed at herself for yelling at Harry when he was only concerned. He cared, and she wasn't used to that yet, she was still on edge, and shied away from personal questions. She bit her lips, looking up slightly hoping Harry would forget about this entire incident and they could get home and be together.

Harry smiled at her, he was still worried and would keep his eyes open for more small things like that but he trusted Ginny enough to come to him if she really was having a problem. He had to trust her.

'It's okay. Just remember I'm here for anything you need to talk about okay?'

Harry kissed her lips gently inhaling the sweet scent of her and lingered for a moment, each breathing in the other.

'Hey! Are you guys coming or what!?' Yelled George this time. They both groaned quite loudly and trudged forward. It was going to be a long summer.

* * *

'I think I'm going to go to sleep.'

Ginny yawned as she said this, last night had been a rough one, her dreams had been filled with death and destruction and she felt exhausted already. She curled up into Harry's arm's her head laid directly over his heart. She looked up at his face and smiled then moved her lips together, waiting for a kiss. Harry smiled down and her and gratefully obliged. Her heart felt lightened and she knew that sleep would come sweet and easy, she let her eyes close and she fell into the embrace of her love and drifted off to parade happily in her dreams.

Only after Harry was sure that Ginny was asleep did he begin to voice what was on his mind.

'Hermione, something else happened to Ginny at Hogwarts, didn't it? Something she didn't tell me or Ron.

'

His bluntness surprised even himself but he meant what he said, something was wrong with Ginny, and she wasn't going to talk about it.

Hermione turned to Ron, who also had a concerned look on his face. Hermione looked down at her hands twisting them together, she let out and exasperated sigh. This only made Harry more sure that Hermione knew what was wrong. It was just the matter of getting it out of her.

'I..I don't really think it's my place to say anything.'

She bit her lip and began twisting her hands again, she knew that Harry and Ron would find out, but she didn't want to be the one to tell them, she wasn't lying it wasn't her place.

'Rubbish! Hermione if you know anything you have to tell us!' Said Ron only now starting to understand the severity of the situation.

'Ron, anything I tell you both won't change what has already happened. There is nothing good to come from me telling you anything. Ginny will tell you when she's ready okay?'

Hermione tried to sound strong at the end but she couldn't, it was too much to keep a secret this big from Ron and Harry. They had always been honest with each other and keeping a secret from them was difficult. But it had to be done, for Ginny, she wouldn't want them to find out this way.

'Fine.' said Harry, he felt guilty trying to pry information out of Hermione, he had to trust that Ginny would tell him with time. A lot of hurt had happened to her while he was gone and they still had so much more to get though. He wouldn't try to pry stories out of someone else, it just didn't seem right.

'I still want to know.' Ron huffed. He sunk far back into the seat, crossing his arms and glaring like a four year old who didn't get his way.

Hermione and Harry both burst out laughing at the sight. The tension of the conversation left and they went back to talking about the break ahead.

* * *

Sorry I was going to post this as one really long chapter with some burrow scenes but I then disided against it 1: because it still had much tekering left to do. And 2: because it's REALLY long right of now so I felt a bit overwelmed and desided to give myself more time to work with it. So I posted the first tid-bit. Also I do have a serious question for readers:

I'm not saying next chapter or the chapter after that but soon, will be Harry/Ginny lemons. But before I go off and post it I wanted you opinion on it. First I want to let you know this: I WILL NOT WRITE LEMONS EVERYTIME. The only reason I'm considering doing this one is because it will have a lot of meaning to it, as you will find out in the next chapters or so. Too much lemons can bogg a story down and make you loose interest. So here are the top three ways I'm probably going to do this depending on YOU.

I write where lemons start: Warning lemons or something along that nature so everyone has a fair warning and has the option to skip to the end of it. (there will also be a marker there.)

I write a chapter with lemons and post it as "Chapter with lemons" and then post the same chapter without lemons so you have the option of which one you choose to read.

I don't publish the lemons at all and if anyone wants the chapter with them they can PM me. I really don't want to do this one but if everyone is against lemons then I will.

Okay so that's it for my pressing matters. Please I want to know your opinion, all reviews are helpful and are taken seriously. And if you have another idea for how I can make my story better please speak up!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much everyone for reading!

A special thank you goes out to: caus, k80cue and benperez31 thank you so much for reviewing every word helps me keep writing.

And warning for this chapter. It's well graphic, I was debating last update weather to put it up or not and I decided to. It's a really emotional chapter and is like I said graphic. I really put a lot of raw emotion into this and I hope you are able to see that.

And just so everyone knows, this story is entirely my idea, sure I was inspired by others but the ideas are purely my own. I know some stories may seem similar or share the same name as mine but I haven't nor will I ever copy someone else's work and say it is my own.

Okay I just though I should put that there, after someone told me in a review that my story shared the same name as another.( Thanks for that by the way, it's good to know) I did a bit of research and found similar stories. The only thing I can say to that is Great Harry Potter Fans Think Alike!

Again thank you so much for your opinions, they mean so much to me.

Disclaimer: Though I own my ideas all characters and cannon plot belong completely to J. K., I am just borrowing them for awhile.

Chapter 5: The Memory

_Her heart thumped heavily in her chest, her lungs gasped for air, she could hear their voices coming closer to her, their gruff, evil laughter rang in her ears. She had to escape. Panicking she tried to stand, her legs gave way and she let a cry erupted from her chest._

_So much pain._

_She tried vainly to claw away at her chains, desperately hoping that they would some how be removed. All it left her was bloodied hands, incapable of doing anything. Her hands tingled, she was incapable of feeling the small pain, she was in to much already. She knew there was no escaping it this time, she had tried, oh how she had tried._

_But the time had come, there was no one to save her now, they were coming for her and that was that. She felt the room darken, it wasn't really but yet she felt it, their presence. _

_I'm strong._

_I'm strong. _

_His eyes were that of a beast, a demonic presence that seemed to penetrate deep inside her and cause dread and fear to fill her heart. Like a dementor he seemed to suck the life right out of her._

_Could she make it?_

_She was filled with fear, she had seen their faces, the victims, the ones who hadn't gotten away. She had been lucky, always sneaky enough to flee their clutches. _

_Until now._

_His hand connected with her face, sending her head rocking back a small ache erupting for the location. Her breath hissed out in pain. He smiled, circling her, looking down at her as if she was animal and he a starving hunter. Craving her, wanting nothing but her._

_Tears of fury and desperation fell from her eyes, she couldn't do it, she wasn't strong enough. She was sick of waiting and fighting, she wanted to give up. She wanted to go home, wanted to be with her family, her friends, Harry._

_She started sobbing. What would he think of her after this? How could he love her after this?_

_He pushed her back, her head hit the stone floor, but she didn't care, she continued sobbing. How could anyone love her after this?_

_He hit her again across the face. Smiling, smiling down at her, enjoying every bit of this torture_

_He leaned in, his mouth next to her ear, whispering things. What he was going to do to her, how he was going to take away everything from her. She sobbed again. _

_She couldn't do this, someone had to save her. She was going to die._

_His lips smashed onto her bleeding lips and she resisted. He hit her again and again with his fist and she cried out in pain. She couldn't do this. This couldn't be happening to her._

_She had to stay strong. Determined. She couldn't let them win by defeating her._

_He ripped at her shirt, her favourite, white with red flowers across it. Never again would she see it. His fingers clawed at her skin causing her to flinch in disgust and fear._

_She tried to push him off her. Anything. Anything to make this stop, she would rather die than stay alive and go through this. _

_'Please' _

_She begged, she cried to him and he laughed his monster eyes dancing. He laughed at her, ripping and shredding at her clothes._

_She couldn't help it she screamed, she screamed for her mother, her father, her brothers and especially for Harry. Because she couldn't take it, then she knew what was happening. She felt it as he pushed inside her, rough and hard._

_The pain was the worse she had ever felt, but yet there was a amazement to it, a liking of it that was deep inside her and she cried at the way her body betrayed her._

_She felt hallow inside, empty like this man had taken everything she had left to hold on to and destroyed it in on action._

_Her body withered in pain and he laughed, smiling as he continued. Her breath became more labored not just for pain but from the responses in her body. _

_And then she knew it was over. He dismounted, and tugged her to her feet. She struggled to stand, her entire body screaming out in pain, herself bare and freezing, blood coating her body._

_She felt dead. But there was a hatred, a defiance still in her, a last bit of her that she held onto._

_'Rot in hell!' She screamed then spat blood and spit in his face. _

_His eyes turned to a fire of anger and he whipped out his wand. With a evil smile and a flick of his wrist he said one word._

_'Crucio!'_

_And pain en-wrapped her, even greater than before and she screamed louder than she had ever though possible and drifted off into a great sleep._

'Ginny!'

'Ginny!'

Ginny's eyes shot open and she gasped for air. He body was drenched in sweat and she was disoriented. She closed her eyes and pushed away her dream. She was safe at home, she was safe.

'Here, Ginny drink this.' Whispered Hermione handing her a glass of water. She pushed it to her parched, cracked lips taking but swallows trying to push the violent memories from her mind. She looked up at Hermione gratefully, she had been her rock though all this and was the first person she had confided, besides Neville. Hermione didn't question, didn't demand she tell someone, she was there to listen, to comfort and for that Ginny was eternally grateful.

'You want to talk about it?'

Ginny shook her head no, it was the same dream almost every time, the same pain and she didn't want to put Hermione and herself though that again.

'It was the same one, always the same one.'

She gently placed the empty glass on the bedside table. Her hands returning to normal, no longer shaking. Her heart slowed, the memory residing. She had gotten better, the time she was away from Hogwarts had been hard, knowing people where still there but she wasn't able to help, and the happiness that dug a hole inside of her at the though of being free from that hell.

Now that the war was over it was better. She no longer had the guilt of abandoning her friends on her shoulders, and it was easier to face the day knowing everything was going to be okay.

But the nightmares still haunted her. The memories of the torture, the pain, the violation she experienced came back every night, reminding her she was not free from her past.

'Your going to have to tell them soon.'

Ginny looked up, Hermione was staring at her intently.

'I know.' Ginny looked down at her hands. She wanted to tell them, she really did, but how could she face them looking at her, with that pity, how could anyone still treat her the same after that?

'I told Harry some, but well, not everything. It...It's too much for him to handle.'

Hermione let out and exasperated sigh. She knew as well as Ginny that Harry was better off knowing then guessing, everyone would be better off. They would be upset and concerned at first, just like she had been. But she also knew it would help Ginny to come to terms with what had happened. But she wasn't going to force Ginny to do anything. It wouldn't be right, it wasn't her place to tell anyone all she could do was be a good friend to Ginny and be there for her.

Hermione didn't say anything, but Ginny knew what she was thinking, and she was right. It would only help, not hurt to tell her family about what had happened at Hogwarts. But she was terrified. She could bare there faces, she couldn't do that to her family. She couldn't put that burden on them, not when they had so much more to deal with.

'I'll think about it. Okay.'

Hermione left it at that. It was all she could ask for, because she knew, eventually Ginny would tell and get the help she needed, but until then this was all she could ask for.

'I think it's a bloody brilliant plan!'

Ginny smiled at Harry, they had been planing throughout the day with George about the best ways to prank Ron and they had finally come up with the perfect plan.

'So everyone knows where their supposed to be?' She said turning to look at Harry, then George.

They had included George in on the prank of two reasons, one being that he was the obvious prank master and the second was that he needed this prank. On the surface George seemed back to his normal self, joking around and acting like his normal self, but Ginny could see the pain he was hiding. It was like herself, she saw the raw ache inside his heart that gnawed at him all the time. She saw the way he looked over his shoulder, always expecting to see a mirror image, always disappointed. She knew that his prank would help keep his mind off the pain in his heart and Harry had immediately agreed that George needed to help.

So here they were, a plan ready for action.

* * *

Okay so again I broke this up, I was going to write about the prank but, I was completely emotionally drained after going over again and again with this chapter.

Okay I feel I must put this message at the end of this chapter: Rape is a hard thing to deal with. For the person and for the family. But it will get better if you talk about it. Telling your friends and family my be hard at first but you will be thankful later to have that support system. Rape is never okay, in any form and it's something you can't just 'forget about'. So please if you have been or ever are raped or sexually assaulted in any way talk to someone, it will make life and recovering so much more easier.

Okay there is my say. New chapter coming up soon and I PROMISE it will be the prank they pull on Ron. !

Please Review!

A%E


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for your support in last chapter! It really means a lot the response I got. Like I said it was a really hard chapter to write and knowing you guys got the emotions I was trying to portray really means a lot.

So thank you all my readers and especially my reviews: golfnjen83 and benperez31!

Please review and if you have any questions please feel free to ask and I'll try to reply as soon as possible.

Now here is the chapter I have been waiting to write, a funny one!!! Warning it's short and mainly filler but I still hope you enjoy it.!

I don't own Harry Potter. DUH.

Chapter 6: The Prank

Ron knew something was up. It was the way Ginny looked at him during breakfast the next morning, grinning deviously at him, her eyes glowing with a false innocence. He felt uncomfortable under her stare. He shifted back in forth in his seat trying to enjoy his brekkie.

'What?!'

He finally yelled at her, it was freaking him out, he hadn't done anything and her face was concerning. She only smiled bigger and shook her head and said 'oh it's nothing'.

Fed up with his sisters weirdness he left the table taking his last piece of toast with him. He walked to the stairs hoping to run into Hermione before leaving with George to help at the shop.

He had been spending every day since being back at the Burrow at the shop with George. It had sustained a large about of damage during the war and they had spent every spare minute trying to return the shop to it's former glory.

It also helped George keep his mind off Fred's death. With someone else there to keep him company there was rarely any time to focus on unpleasant memories. To his surprise Ron really liked working at the shop. It was an outlet for all his emotions, and he felt closer to his brother than he had in a really long time. He felt the shop was the place to be, it felt right.

Then Harry came barrelling down the stairs, crashing into him.

'Sorry mate.' He said, his face breaking into a giant grin.

What was with everyone today? He looked at Harry suspiciously, what did he do? Did he and Ginny do something? What if? No...Harry was his best mate he wouldn't do something like that.

But both of them had been all smiley and stuff this morning, and he hadn't seen Harry or Ginny much yesterday.

No he couldn't think these things.

Just push it from your mind Ron, push it from your mind.

But he couldn't help feel suspicious all the rest of the day.

At the shop , it didn't get much better, George keep making jokes about Ron and Hermione's personal life and much to his dismay he seemed spot on. By the end of the day all he wanted to do was get home have a good meal and go to sleep and forget the strangeness of today. But it seem the world had other plans for him.

He was standing on the stairway when he first felt it. The small tickling feeling on his backside. It started out small, just a small tickle and he ignored it. But as time passed instead of fading it seemed to get stronger and stronger.

Now it was unbearable. He was practically crying out from the tickling feeling, he raced down the stairs and into the kitchen where his Mum was.

'Something. Wrong. Make. It. Stop!!'

He managed to spit out as his laughter grew. The tickling in his backside was increasing by the second. It was unbearable!!!

Suddenly he saw Ginny standing in the corner, trying to contain her laughter. It now all made since.

'You! What did you do!?'

His yell came out as a great laugh. His eyes where streaming with tears of laughter and he groaned at his frantic mother trying to figure out what was going on.

Suddenly Hermione appeared in the room, took one look at him and burst out laughing.

'Ron..um.. did you know you have, well, you have nose on your bottom.'

She burst out laughing again and was now joined by Ginny who was practically rolling on the ground with laughter.

What. Now Ron was really confused, he couldn't think straight all he could think about was making the tickling stop.

'Ginny! Ginny! Please make it stop!'

He was crying now, his words where almost unrecognisable. But Ginny seemed to understand.

'Only if you stop being a Nosey Butt and stay out of my business. If you agree then it will all be over.'

Ron would have sold his soul at that moment, the tickling was unbearable. Unable to say anything but laugh he nodded his head viciously and relief filled his body and the tickling pain subsided. Ron moaned in comfort and sank to the floor.

Laughter still filled the air and he hear George, Ginny and Harry yelling out in success. They would pay later, but now all he wanted to do was lay here and rest.

'Ron, dear.'

He opened his eyes and looked up at Hermione's face, she was biting her lip trying to contain her laughter.

'What?'

'You still have noses on you ass.'

Okay I know that chapter was really short, and nothing really happened in it, it was mainly filler, but I though it was funny and I need a break from some of the heavy emotions coming up. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So sorry you guys, I meant to post a new chapter I really did, but work, classes and the refereeing courses, took up all my time. Plus the fact that my computer is acting all screwy and I can't stand to type any non-school related things on the colleges computers. So here it is....long awaited chapter. Well not the long awaited chapter that you may thing, but_ A long awaited chapter._

Chapter 7

At 3:47 am Ginny Weasley woke in bed yet again out of breath, sweating, and terrified for her life. Her hands shook as she reached out and turned on the bedside table light. The yellowish glow filled the room and fear pulsing through her body quickly subsided.

She reached out for the cup of water on her dresser, draining the contents greedily. She was thoroughly exhausted but relieved to have escaped her nightmare. She pulled her knees to her chest hugging them with her torso, and shivered.

Tonight she was all along. Hermione had gone and spent the night at Hogwarts, she had volunteered to re-organise the library there, and repair the damage that had been made during the battle.

Hermione had asked her to come help but she had quickly declined, she wasn't ready to face the school yet, she wasn't sure she would ever be able to set foot in that building again. Which was quite problematic, considering she planned to complete her final year at Hogwarts. How could she attend a school she feared?

She ignored that question now, pushing it to the back of her mind to be brought up again at a later time. The fact still remained, she was alone.

Not technically, she argued with herself. The rest of her family remained, sound asleep in their beds. And she had Harry, he was here, just down the hall in Fred and George's old room, by himself.

By himself? The thought of crawling into the bed with him, having him there to comfort her, to hold her, to tell her everything would be okay, it tugged at her, gnawed at her, the desire of his touch was so appealing she had to grasp the bed it's self to keep from moving.

She couldn't do it. What if she fell asleep and had a nightmare? She would have to explain and she wasn't ready to do that yet. Or if she fell asleep and _didn't_ wake up and Ron, Percy, or even Mum came in to wake Harry up and found her in bed with him. That only spelled trouble, or even worse if Mum went to wake herself up and found an empty bed. It would kill her, she had just stopped crying, the fear of having another child taken from her, even if just for a minute or so, Ginny knew would be devastating.

No, she couldn't risk it, to many things could go wrong, so there Ginny sat unable to help but wish she was not alone.

Once the sky had begun to lighten the sky overhead and Ginny could hear the noises of her mother downstairs she "awoke", rising out of bed and walked slowly down the stairs, her eyes already dropping from the effort. She could already smell the brekkie from the landing, and her mother was already levitating the food onto the table.

'Good morning dear.'

Ginny mumbled in response and sat down at her regular seat, grabbing the serving spoon and began piling food onto her plate.

'Did you have a goodnight sleep?'

Her mother asked from the kitchen as she piled the pots in the sink and began washing them.

'I guess.'

Her mother then turned her way, casting a disapproving look on Ginny's appearance. Ginny knew she must appear awful, the shadows under her eyes hand become more prominent as her sleepless nights increased. The day's in which she had become so exhausted sleep came came easy were gone, and Ginny knew it was only a matter of time before she simply crashed.

'Are you sure? You still look pretty tired?'

Ginny fidgeted in her seat. Should she tell her mother about the nightmares? No, that would involve telling her what happened last year and she wasn't planning on ever doing this. No nothing positive could come from telling her mother what she was dreaming about. But what if she just told her she was having nightmares of the battle? That seemed like a logical excuse, that way her mother would be off her back, might possibly be able to help her, and her secret would be safe.

'No. I've been having nightmares and it makes it hard to sleep.'

Her mother looked at her sympathetically, her eyes displayed the ghosts of her own nightmares and Ginny was forced to look away.

'Do you want to talk about it?'

Ginny shook her head viciously. Then looked back down at her food, she felt slightly guilty for not telling her mother. But Ginny knew it was the right decision, her mother still had much to deal with. Maybe in time she would confess to her mother the events that had happened in Hogwarts, but not now, her mother couldn't handle it.

'Good morning dear.'

'Good morning Mrs. Weasley.'

Ginny turned and saw Harry walking down into the kitchen to the table. His hair was still wet from the shower and his white t-shirt clung to his body in the places that weren't all dry. Ginny smiled up at him, she still couldn't believe that he was hers, that she could kiss him and hold him when ever she wanted. He was hers to love alone.

Harry sat down next her purposely leaning over and wrapping his arm around her waist. Ginny bit her lip and smiled, she had missed him so much and it felt so good to just be in his arms again. Ginny leaned into his chest smelling his sweet scent, letting his body warm her. She closed her eyes, she felt so safe so in love that she

'Did you not sleep?'

Harry seemed to be joking on the surface but Ginny knew deep down he was concerned. Ginny felt a wave of guilt wash through her. Harry cared so much for her, didn't pressure her to talk about anything she didn't want to, and yet she was keeping so many secrets from him. She had kept so much from him already, and he still loved her in every way imaginable.

'No, I had nightmares.'

She opened her eyes looking up at him, trying to let him in, trying to show him the seriousness of what she just said.

'Do you want to talk about it.'

Ginny's heart sped up, she was afraid, afraid of his reaction, afraid that she would lose him. But she knew, if she didn't tell him it would push them apart. It may not now, but when they became more serious it would be the cause of arguments, if she didn't tell him now, she didn't know if she ever could.

'Yes. But not here, somewhere else.'

Her heart thudded in her chest, she was terrified but she knew she had made the right decision. She loved Harry to much to keep secrets from him, tonight everything would become clear, weather it ended good or bad.

Mahahahahah!!!! cliff Hanger!! I promise I will try to update soon, this last chapter was supposed to be posted awhile ago, so sorry about that. I really love reviews!! I want to know what you guys think of my story...constructive criticism is welcome!!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Okay! Here it is the next chapter, again thank you to everyone who reads my story and a very special thank you to everyone who reviews! Seriously you guys, every time I get a review it inspires me to write even more, I love knowing that there are people out there who enjoy my writing. It means so much to me, even if it's a couple of words it makes my day. Okay on another note this chapter is a bit mature so BEWARE!! This is another really hard chapter to write so please feedback is especially appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters created by J.K.R.

This chapter is written for the following three people:

Andrea- Because you overcame and helped me overcome.

Jessica- For being stong and for loving your daughter.

and Andrew- For being there, even when I wasn't strong.

**Chapter 8**

Ginny was sitting on the bed in her room, her legs were pulled up tight against her chest and she was peering over her knees, her eyes glued at Harry who sat across from her. He was waiting for her speak, but her voice didn't seem to be working at the moment. Her heart had been pounding since breakfast and she was terrified. How should she begin? What should she say? How would he handle it? These questions raced through her head and she felt like crying. Why should she have to deal with all of this mess? Why did she have to live with the burden?

'Is there something you wanted to talk about?'

Harry spoke into his hands, his eyes peering back at her, unreadable. Ginny's heart beat faster. She pulled in a deep breath and then began to talk, her voice coming out weak and in a whisper.

'What I told you- after the battle... um well, it wasn't everything that happened at Hogwarts last year.'

She looked up at Harry, searching for some form of response, again she got nothing he just continued to stare at her, his eyes unreadable. She took another breath and began again, this time her voice a bit stronger.

'The teachers, they all tried really hard to keep the students safe. They really did the best they could, but they weren't there all the time. Me, Luna and Neville, plus any of the older kids, we, well, we all tried to take the heat for the younger ones, where a teacher couldn't stop it, we would step in and take the beating. We, we would go to the detentions for them, or take the blame for things that they had done. We had to protect them, they were so innocent Harry! And, and they would hurt them real bad, not just physically, it would hurt them worse in the mind, like a broken puppy, so broken, and we, we knew we could deal with the pain better than they could, so, yeah.'

Ginny was silent a moment, deciding weather she should do this or not, could she show him, could she let him see what they had done to her? She knew deep down that she would have to, better now than later, but still she feared his reaction.

Taking a deep exhale she crawled off the bed, and stood up. Harry moved and started to say something, his eyes confused, but she held up her hand and he went back to his former position.

She reached down to the bottom of her t-shirt, she ran the cotton fabric through her fingers, she looked at it studied it, trying to get over the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. While staring up at the ceiling, she pulled the t-shirt off, her skin pricking at the cool air. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she fought them, now wasn't the time for crying she was only half way done.

Harry took a sharp inhale, his eyes where glued to Ginny's body, she was beautiful, but that wasn't what had made him look. Across her entire stomach were the words "Blood Traitor" etched into her skin, the scars where black instead of white like a normal one, they were obviously caused by some dark magic.

Harry's first reaction was anger, anger that boiled red inside of him, that consumed him. He wanted to kill, kill who ever had done this to her, had cause her so much pain. Then there was the overwhelming feeling of guilt, he was his fault that this happened, he was to blame for this, not the person who had done it, but him. He had left her all alone to be tortured, he had gone off and left her when he could have taken her with him, he could have protected her, he _should_ have protected her. He had abandoned her and he could never forgive himself.

'Ginny I am-'

'Harry please don't say anything right now because I'm not done, and, and if you say something now I..I...I don't think I will be able to finish so please let me finish.'

Ginny continued to stare up at ceiling, it was easier that way, not having to face him, look into his eyes.

'Some of the death eaters, some of them felt that torture wasn't just spells and cuts and burns. Some of them, some of them wanted something more vile than that.'

The tears in her eyes started to escape and fell down her face, but she continued. She took in a shaky breath, it would be better this way.

'I had gotten out of it so many times, see I though I could outsmart them, I though I could keep up the escape game and I...I did good for awhile, I was smarter, stronger than any the others, I though I could get away with it. I had to protect the younger ones, the ones who knew nothing, I knew it was impossible for them to ever escape if they got stuck there.'

Ginny knew she wasn't making any sense, that she was only half saying everything and leaving huge chunks out. She had to get it straight, he had to understand.

'But I was stupid. I got caught and I couldn't get out, the only thing that I can say was worth it is I saved one of the first years. I sort of took her place.'

She sighed she still wasn't making any sense. She had gotten to emotional and now had screwed everything up. She was silly and stupid and couldn't do anything right. But she couldn't stop now, no matter how much she wanted to stop she had to finish what she started, weather she made any sense or not.

'I was stuck, trapped in a room. There was no one around, everyone was gone. No one could come and help me escape. I was already weak, beat down, I couldn't fight back. I knew there was no escaping, but I had to hope, I had to. Then..then he came in, he came in and he..he..raped me.'

Suddenly her emotions consumed her and she was sobbing, her entire body shaking in sobs. Everything she had been holding in came pouring out of her, all the hurt, abandonment, fear, and guilt, all of it. She was unable to speak, unable to continue, all she could do was cry.

Then hands en-wrapped her, hugging her tight, she fell into Harry's chest and continued sobbing.

'Shh. It's okay, your okay. Your safe now, love. I got you, your safe. It's okay.'

Ginny shook her head and began sobbing more.

'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' She sobbed.

'Shh. It's okay, it's okay love. It's not your fault, it's not your fault. It's okay now, your save, I'm here, I'm here okay.'

Harry was crying now too, the guilt and anger overwhelmed him, this was all his fault. He had never seen her so broken, so hurt and he was the reason for all of this.

'It's okay love, I'm here and I'll never let anyone hurt you again.'

%%%

So there's another chapter! Now you know what happened to Ginny. Again this chapter was really hard to write and I hope I did it justice. Now again for a serious message:

Rape and other forms of sexual assault are always a struggle to overcome not only physically but mentally as well. Rape is never okay. If you have been a victim of rape or sexual assault, tell someone. No one should have to face this alone.

Okay. That's it for today, please review I really appreciate hearing from you guys, every review matters!!!

A^E


	9. Chapter 9

O my Goodness you guys, I am so sorry. I know it has been forever since my last update, and I'm not going to bore you with my sad excuses but the fact is that I pretty much fell off the face of the earth for awhile. Again I am really sorry, and when I realised how long it had been since an update I tried to put this one up fast so please excuse some of the grammatical mistakes and mistakes in general writing form. I did try to make the chapter extra long for you guys though so I guess it wasn't all of a waste. I promise I will try to update sooner next time. So here you are Chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Period.

A/N: Sorry I don't exactly remember when when Ginny's birthday is but I thought this was pretty close, so please forgive me.

**Chapter 9**

It had been several days since Harry and Ginny's conversation and for Ginny life had been getting a little easier. There was still the fear, and the hurt and she still had nightmares, but now she felt like a large burden had been lifted off her shoulders, like she could finally breathe easy again.

Harry had taken everything so well, the fear of him being angry at her now seemed silly and she felt herself coming to terms with what happened to her, it made it easier to remember. Of course Harry felt extremely guilty, which made her annoyed which made them fight, which was never good, but they were pushing through it. Despite the arguments Ginny felt closer to Harry than she had in a long time, the fact that there were no secrets between them allowed there relationship to blossom.

Ginny looked up and wiped the sweat from her brow, she had been helping her mother with the gardening all morning and she was ready for a break. Harry would be back soon, he had gone down to the Ministry to help with some of the trial cases, he had practically been living at the ministry since coming back from Hogwarts.

Ginny turned sharply as she heard the familiar apparation pop. A silly grin appeared on her face and she dropped her tools and ran for the door.

'Hey Harry.' She said still smiling as she slammed the door behind her.

'Ginny! Don't slam the door!' Her mother yelled from the kitchen. Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed the floor to where Harry was standing.

"What are you smirking at?"

She raised her eyebrows and wrapped her hands around his chest. She leaned her head against his chest and felt his arms en-wrap her. Ginny's heart felt at ease, when she was with Harry all her sadness and fears seemed to fade away. All that remained was an overwhelming sense of love.

"I missed you." Harry whispered in her ear, and Ginny smiled.

"I missed you too." It hadn't even been a full afternoon but still it felt like Harry had been gone so long, her heart had been aching for him and she couldn't seem to get him off her mind.

They moved over to the table for lunch, after a few minutes of silent eating Ron and Hermione appeared in through the floo. They had been over at the joke shop with George and Angela helping repair and restock the store for it's reopening. It had been a difficult mission, the entire shop had been ransacked by death eaters and almost all of the stock looted once the building had been abandoned. It had taken a lot of time and effort but finally they had succeeded in returning the shop to it's former glory.

"Oi, did you guys hear they caught another death eater today, in Diagon Alley." Said Ron as he sat down and began piling his plate with food.

"In Diagon Alley!?" Called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen as she walked to the table and began eating her own lunch.

"Yes, we where inside the shop and suddenly aurors stormed the place and the death eater was taken to the ministry." Began Hermione.

I chill ran through Ginny as she heard this, to think that she might have walked around with a death eater completely unaware terrified her. She was once again reminded that the war was not over, that the threat was still there and that she couldn't let down her guard just yet.

Harry must have seen her tense up because he wrapped his arm around her comfortingly and kissed the side of her head. But this did nothing to comfort Ginny at all, she had just started to get a grip on things, she had just started to not flinch at every movement, every possible threat. She had just begun to get her normal life back, and now this, a reminder that it was not over.

"You okay?" Asked Harry, his face becoming full of concern. Ginny quickly nodded and returned to eating her food. She knew she shouldn't be reacting like this, that it was a good thing, a death eater being captured, but she couldn't shake the feeling of fear that gripped her.

"So you guys up for a game of quidditch?" Asked Ron pulling Ginny out of her thoughts. Ginny's smiled evilly, she had been practising night and day at quidditch since returning to the burrow, it took her mind off less pleasant things and she couldn't help but feel happy up on her broom.

It wasn't just happiness, it was a blissful belonging, it was the only place she felt completely care free, it was her safe haven, her home. Their was nothing to worry about when she was soaring up into the air, nothing but the curve of her broom and the familiar hardness of the quaff le.

"Sure Ron lets play." Hermione let out a small groan this, it was quite obvious that she wasn't the best at quidditch, and that was being nice.

"I call Ginny's team." Said Harry standing up quickly from the table. Ron did nothing to hide the groan that escaped his mouth. Hermione was quick to retaliate, hitting Ron up the back side of his head, which caused both Ginny and Harry to break into laughter.

"Hey that's not fair! You and Ginny were on a team last time!" Yelled Ron indigently.

"Sorry Ron," said Harry as he ate a small piece of treacle tart. "you snooze you lose."

"Yeah, sorry Ron!" Yelled Ginny and then she ran outside to claim a good broom, with Harry following close behind.

Harry was awoken in and instant when a beautiful, brown eyed, red headed girl landed on his chest, a grin plastered across her face. Harry couldn't help but allow the groan to escape his lips, but this did nothing to waver the red heads spirits, no it only seemed to amuse her more.

"Guess what?" Yelled Ginny Weasley, grinning wickedly from atop Harry.

"mmmkm." Harry grunted reaching out for his glasses.

"Wait! Wait Harry I'll get them." With that Ginny waved her wand which Harry had just noticed was in her hand and shouted, at what seem to Harry's barely awoken mind, at the top of her lungs. "Accio Harry's glasses!"

It was then that Harry remembered, it was Ginny's 17th birthday. Harry smiled up at her, he should of know, she it was all she had been talking about last night, about her evil plans to prank Ron and all of the others. Harry had quickly reminded her that she had already pranked Ron once and that maybe she should give him a break. But no, was she put it it was her first chance to pull a prank on her brother with magic legally and she wasn't going to miss the opportunity.

"Happy Birthday Gin!" Said Harry grinning, he reached up and took his glasses from her hands and sat up, giving her a kiss. Harry yawned, he was still extremely tired and it seemed really early.

"Hey, what time is it?" Harry asked, yawning again and falling back on his pillow. He didn't hear the normal noises of breakfast being made as he usually did and the sky was still dark as pitch. Ginny looked down guiltily, and didn't answer immediately.

"Probably 3 now." She said rolling off his chest and curling up beside him, her arms wrapped around his body. He moaned loudly, grabbing at his heart.

"No! Too early we're going back to sleep." Harry turned his body until he was facing Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a little while until Harry finally asked.

"So why 3 in the morning? Why not midnight or a sane hour in the morning."

Ginny opened her eyes and looked into his eyes grinning slightly. "Well I was technically born at 2:56 in the morning so I decided that this year I would be awake the second I was of age."

At this Harry laughed quietly. He looked down at her face, she still looked exhausted, like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. He was worried about her, he knew she had been having nightmares, really terrible ones. He still had a couple every once and awhile but Ginny's were extreme, they keep her from getting anything done and he knew it was slowly wearing away at her.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Harry whispered, pulling a lock of hair out of her face and behind her ear. Ginny looked down, fear obvious in her eyes.

"Yes, and I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Sleep here then." Said Harry hugging her close.

"That's what I plan on doing Harry." Ginny laughed quietly.

"No I mean, sleep here all the time, that way if you wake up scared from a nightmare, I'll be here."

Ginny didn't answer, instead she fiddled with the hem of her tank top. She wanted to, she so desperately wanted to stay with Harry all the time. But then there was the fact that she still was weary of being this close to someone, she loved Harry, with every bit of her heart, but she was still afraid of becoming so close, even though they wouldn't be doing anything she was still slightly afraid.

"But Harry what will Mum and Dad think? I don't think they would allow it." Ginny said, coming up with a reasonable excuse.

"Well you are of age now, and I'll be moving out soon, I've been looking for apartments and I was hoping you would want to move in with me." Harry looked down at Ginny lovingly, he looked determined and slightly fearful of her answer.

Ginny's heart was pounding, everything seemed to be moving too fast part of her was screaming at her to say yes while the other more frightened part of her was saying no. She didn't know what to do, she loved Harry, more than anything she would do anything for him and she knew he do anything for her, she was just afraid, afraid of becoming that close to someone, that someone could love her that way.

"Can I think about it?" Ginny answered. Biting her lip and cursing herself for being so indecisive. Harry nodded and smiled.

"Sure take all the time you want." But Ginny could still see the disappointment and sadness in his eyes. The both laid back down, a tension that wasn't there before settled over then and neither talked till morning.

Okay thanks for reading! I promise that the next chapter will be up sooner than this one!!

and now for a bit of sadness. For all of you Scott Westerfeld fans out there (the genius who wrote the Uglies series, Midnighters Series, So Yesterday, Peeps and many more.) me and a bunch of fans from his forum came up with the idea of Cakes. Cakes is basically a fan version of the mind rain which is a collaboration of essays revolving around the Uglies series written by other authors. What the project is about is fans writing their own essays about Uglies and putting them on this site. To join and for more information please go to:

ugliescakes(dot)weeby(dot)com

or simple PM me.

Anyways thank you so much for reading and as always please REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N thank you guys so much for your support!! The review response I have gotten for last chapter was great! For all of you guys how didn't review- please do, it helps me a lot to know that someone is out there enjoying what doing. Even one worded reviews are appreciated. **

**Now for another bit of advertising: Nightlight: a Parody written by the Harvard Lampoon is hilarious, it is a Twilight spoof, so die hard fans be warned. But even I a former fan enjoy it, it makes fun of all of those WTF moments in Twilight where your just setting there thinking what was she thinking?! **

**Any ways, here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

All morning Ginny had been running around causing mischief with her new ability to use her wand. She was either playing a prank on her brothers' or the rearranging furniture, levitating things in the kitchen, she had become worse than Fred and George were when they had become of age Harry decided. But he couldn't help but be thankful for it, she was the happiest today than he had seen her in a long time. But by the afternoon Harry could tell that Mrs. Weasley's patience had been worn thin and he knew he had to get Ginny out of the house.

"Hey Gin, do you want to go to Diagon Alley with me?" Harry asked as he walked into the sitting room, where Ginny was levitating the chair back and forth from one corner to the other. Huffing she sat the chair down back where it belonged and turned to Harry a satisfied grin on her face.

"Sure, I'm really hungry can we stop and get something to eat first?"

Harry nodded, smiling and wrapped his arm around her, leading her into the kitchen and over to the fireplace.

"We'll be back in time for dinner." He shouted before swirling away into the floo with Ginny in tow.

X

Ginny's first reaction upon seeing Diagon Alley was shock and awe. She hadn't been anywhere but the Burrow since returning from Hogwarts and she hadn't been to Diagon Alley since the beginning of last year. What she saw before her was a completely different, the alley seemed to have returned to it's former glory, but now everything seemed brighter, shinier, it seemed to have a aura surrounding it that made it even more amazing than it originally was. Or maybe this was just Ginny's reaction, people where walking around meeting and greeting with one another, it was in great contrast with last year where everyone avoided each other. But before she could take in all of the sights she was pulled quickly along by Harry, he was practically running across the street, his body tense and his face sketched into a frown.

"Harry slow down! What's your problem?" Ginny practically shouted, yanking back and stopping in the middle of the street. Harry turned and came back over to her, putting his arm around her lower back and moving her forward more gently now.

"Reporters are allowed on the streets but not in stores." Harry whispered. He then began to walk forward again, keeping his head low until they had arrived inside a small coffee shop.

"Reporters! Harry have they been following you?" Ginny looked back over her shoulder and sure enough a group of photographers and reporters with notepads scribbling away stood outside on the street, all looking at the shop.

Harry nodded mutely, he looked weary and stressed, it was then that she really was able to see the full stress he had been under the past month or so. To be living your life with a reporter following your every footstep, having to deal with the world's problems so young, everyone looking to you for the answers. Then having to come back home and have to worry about her problems, her insecurities, her arguments over nothing, it must be overwhelming. Ginny wrapped her arm around him leaning up and kissing him lightly and looked into his eyes.

"They have but this has been the most I've seen in awhile."

"It's okay, it will get better. Besides when did you ever care what anyone else thinks!?" She murmured.

Harry smiled down at her, a small smile but a smile. Ginny wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, kissing him again only this time more intense than before, his mouth was sweet against hers and longed for more. But this moment soon ended when Harry broke it off, smiling down at her, laughing when she stuck out her lower lip.

"Come on lets get something to eat." He said pulling her over to an empty booth, where Ginny laid against his body, sighing. This so far was her best birthday ever.

X

After they had finished eating they decided to go down to the joke shop and visit with George and Ron, but Harry Ginny decided was being was being overly cautious.

"Harry, don't worry about it all they will get is pictures of us walking. How can that get us in any trouble? It's just overkill to us the cloak!" said Ginny while rolling her eyes.

Harry stood silent, his lips tight and his arms crossed. He shook his head back and forth. "No Ginny you don't know what they could print about you, I'm not going to risk it again, it was a close call coming in and there standing out there now."

Ginny turned to Harry about to glare at him and lash out, but she didn't want that, not on her birthday, not when everything had been going so well. Instead she resorted to her second best technique: seduction.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved her body until she was straddling his waist with her legs. A wave of embarrassment ran through her but she quickly pushed it away, they were far away in the back of the restaurant and she was facing the direction where no one in the front could she what she was doing. Harry's body tensed, but not because he was angry.

"Ginny," He hissed. "what are you doing?" Ginny just grinned and leaned forward, kissing his lips lightly. Suddenly they where kissing deeply again, Harry's tongue in her mouth, her lips crushed against his, a sweet desire filled Ginny and she knew that she needed to end this kiss quickly before it escalated.

Ginny moved back smiling down at Harry whose eyes where closed, as he let out a small moan of annoyance.

"Please Harry, can we just leave like normal people?" Ginny asked. Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Ginny Weasley you will be the death of me." He muttered, then looked down at her face smiling at her.

X

A/N- hey sorry that was short I broke it into two parts because it ended up being too long for my normal chapter size. I know it was a bit of a filler but I promise the next chapter will be a bit more dramatic! Again that you guys for all of your support behind my story and as always please review!!


	11. Chapter 11

1Apology: I know exactly what your going to do after reading this chapter, your going to say to yourself, "good chapter but were was the drama she said was going to be in there?" Yes I know I am sorry, because the fact was that this chapter, chapter 11 was originally going to be my drama chapter but then I'm going through my notebooks and what do I find but my birthday drinking chapter, thus the lack of the drama chapter. At first I considered leaving out this chapter or redoing it and making it a Harry birthday drinking chapter, but no, I really wanted Ginny to have this one, she needs a "I'm so happy I'm going to get wasted" chapter. So I really am sorry to all of your readers out there who where really looking forward to the Drama chapter, but I couldn't resist my party side won out (as it usually does) and this chapter was put in. Hope you enjoy anyway!!

2Apology: Also sorry for the later update, Soccer season is in full swing and when you add classes and work, I have barely any free time. So sorry if the updates keep coming later and later, I really will try! I love this story and I won't abandon it!

Thank you: Golfnjen83, you are such a loyal reviewer and I know I've never replied to your reviews but I just want you to know how much it means to me! Thanks!

Disclaimer and a Warning: I don't own Harry Potter/ this chapter includes drinking and drinking games.

**Chapter 11**

By the time that they returned to the Burrow the majority of Ginny's family and friends had already arrived. Her Mum was fleeting around bringing out food and seating people along the insanely long table that was set up outside. All around the backyard green and blue streamers where floating in the air, silent fireworks lit the sky also in the colour of green and blue. For the first time in a long time laughter filled the air, it warmed and saddened Ginny's heart to know that they were all moving on.

When everyone spotted her making her way over to the table, cheers of happy birthday erupted and Ginny couldn't help but grin widely.

"Presents!!" Bellowed George, reaching down and lifting a oversized package wrapped in swirling neon colours, it was obviously from him.

"Here you go baby sister, all grown up." He cooed messing up her hair annoyingly.

"George!" She yelped, and batted his hand away from her head. "This box has holes in it, should I be concerned?" She said looking up at George.

"No, don't worry it's safe." Smiled George, a mysterious gleam in his eye.

She unwrapped the paper from the box, then lifted off the lid and peered inside. Two eyes attached to a ball of purple fluff looked up at her.

"A Pygmy Puff!" Shouted Ginny in delight. Arnold her old pet had died tragically last year and she had been looking for another pet to replace him.

"Thank you George!" She said giving her older brother a hug.

"It's from Fred too, it was his idea to get you another one after Arnold died." Whispered George, Ginny nodded quietly trying not to cry. She gave him a small smile then turned back to her family.

Her parents handed forward a small box wrapped in navy blue paper, she smiled at them and then opened the box. Inside was a watch, the band silver and petite, it was small circular links attached together and then the clock face was white with small diamonds around the edges.

Ginny gasped in awe. "It's beautiful." She whispered carefully taking the watch about of the box and placing it on her right wrist. She looked up at her parents.

"Thank you so much I love it."

Her mother smiled a watery smile and patted her cheek en- wrapping her into a hug.

"We're so proud of you dear." She said softly.

Ginny smiled, tears stung her eyes guilt filled her mind but also love the fact that no matter what her mother would always be there for her.

Once she had steadied herself she turned to George, who seemed to be the one handing out her presents. The gift currently in his hands was a long thin box wrapped slightly messy in red wrapping paper.

"This ones from Harry." Said George wagging his eyebrows. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and reached out for the present, she quickly turned to Harry hoping it get a hint at what was in the package but he disclosed no information, only a small smirk was on his face.

Turning back to the package she slowly tore off the paper and lifted off the box, what was underneath took her breath away. Inside was a broom, but not just any broom the newest model of Firebolt, the broom had just recently came out, maybe a day or so before and was the most expensive broom in history. It was beautiful, the wood sleek and perfect, it was a perfectly designed broomstick. She so desperately had coveted it, she had been longing for a new broom for such a long time, but yet she couldn't accept it.

"Harry, it's to much." She said frantically shaking her head. "It's too much money, you should spend your money on something important."

Harry's face darkened, and reached down grabbing her hands as she tried to re wrap the present.

"Ginny," He said quietly. "please, I know you want it and you deserve it. Please Ginny don't do this." He said cupping her face in his hands.

"Harry that's a lot of money and-"

Harry cut her off, shaking his head. "Ginny, please I have so much money right now it's not even funny, please let me just spend a bit of it on my wonderful girlfriend who is amazing on a broomstick, I love you so much, please just take the gift." He spoke softly, then stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. Ginny couldn't help but smile at this.

"Alright, but don't come crying to me when I beat your butt at quidditch now." She laughed. He smiled and pulled her in for a light kiss.

"That's my Gin." He said, wrapping his arm around her.

After several more presents, a emerald strapless green dress from Hermione and Ron, a Dragon hide jacket from Charlie (died of natural causes) and a set of Quidditch history books from Percy, she was itching to go and try out her new broomstick. Quickly gobbling down her cake, she announced that she was going to go flying. She was followed by Ron, Harry, George and a reluctant Hermione and they began their game.

The teams had been divided up George, Ron and Hermione on one and Harry and Ginny on the other. Despite their disadvantage in numbers Harry and Ginny's team quickly dominated, both with a large amount of skill and new brooms (Harry had bought himself the same broomstick to replace his old firebolt) George and Ron were quickly defeated. The sun had just set when George and Ron admitted defeat and then all landed, happy but worn out.

Ginny was just about to head inside, her body leaning into Harry grins on each of their faces when George spoke.

"Aww, Ginny it's your birthday still it's time to celebrate you being newly of age with a little game." Said George with a gleam in his eye.

"What kind of game?" asked Ginny questioningly.

"A drinking game of course, you are of age now and what better way of celebrating than a drinking game!" Laughed George.

"Well I'm in." Said Ron, turning to sit down at the table George had just conjured up. "Come on you guys." He waved his hand over, indicating they sit at the table.

Ginny laughed, she wanted to play but she was also nervous, the only drink she had ever had was some firewhiskey, she knew that George had, well, be a bit heavy on the alcohol ever since Fred had died and she didn't know if she could handle the stuff George would be playing with. Pushing away her fears she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to the table. Hermione was the only one left, she stood off a ways from them casting all of them disapproving looks.

"Come on Hermione! It will be fun!" Said Ron, patting the seat next to him. Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned then walked over to the table and grudgingly sat down. George cheered and then set down a bottle of mysterious brown liquid on the table, and began to conjure up 5 shot glasses, placing one in front of each of them.

"Okay this is how we play, each person will go around the table and state one thing that they have never done. If anyone else has done the thing they have to take a shot, if you haven't done it your safe until the next question." Said George as he pored a large amount of alcohol in each glass. "I'll start." George looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled turning back down and looking at all of them.

" I have never faced Voldemort." Said George, grinning from ear to ear. Ginny groaned inwardly and lifted up her shot glass.

"Cheers." She said and downed the liquid. She almost choked, the alcohol was so strong, it seared her throat and seemed to burn her insides when she finally swallowed. She coughed violently and looked over at Harry who was grinning down at her, he picked up his own shot and swallowed it in one gulp, no reaction what so ever. Ginny stuck her tongue out and him and watched as Hermione coughed violently. This sight made Ginny feel a little better but not much, she wasn't sure if she could handle this game.

"It gets easier the more you have." whispered Harry in her ear, still grinning. Ginny felt a wave of relief flood her, at least she had that to hang onto.

"Okay Ginny you've got next question." Said George who was leaning back dangerously in his seat.

Ginny thought for a bit, she wanted something good, something funny but she couldn't think of anything.

"Ummm...I've never dropped out of school." Said Ginny, satisfied that she had gotten them all. After Hermione coughed down the alcohol it was her turn.

"I have never played on the school quidditch team." She rasped. Ginny reluctantly reached for the next shot. She swallowed and was pleased to find that Harry was right, this one didn't hurt near as much, it was more of a warm feeling than a burning sensation, as with firewhiskey. Now it was Harry's turn.

"I've never had red hair." Said Harry, taking pity on Hermione. Ginny's head began to swim and she felt more at ease as she downed another shot. The world began to slide out of focus and Ginny felt slower and calmer.

"I've never dated someone older than me." Said Ron, smirking at them all, his eyes slightly droopy from alcohol.

Ginny, along with all of the others drank their shot. Now here world was worling, she could hear her head thumping and jolting the world shook around her, all the thoughts that had been bugging her head, all her fears and guilt seemed to fade and all that sat before her was the moment.

"I've never snogged someone in the common room before." Said George. This time Ginny was happy to pick up the glass full of alcohol and sighed when it slid warmly down her throat. She tried to think of a question, but her mind seemed fuzzy and jumbled up.

"I've never been the oldest in the family." Ginny slurred. She was surprised by the sound of her own voice, it was as if he tongue was stuck on the roof of her mouth. But so was everyone else, Ginny decided.

"I've never had a broomstick." Said Hermione, her voice equally slurred. Ginny drank her shot and her head spun more.

"I've never kissed a boy." Said Harry, laughing loudly as Ginny and Hermione drank.

"I've never had sex." Laughed Ron. Ginny picked up her glass, it was calling for her, it never occurred to her what might happen if she did this. She tipped her head back and swallowed the hot liquid, it was then that everything fell apart.

"Whowasit!?" Yelled Ron, standing up flinging his chair back behind him. Ginny looked up at Ron and laughed, he looked ridiculous his words slurred and his feet unstable.

"It obviously wasn't Harry! You and George are the only ones who took a shot." Bellowed Ron, now pointing his finger at Ginny looking at her in disgust.

"Just stay out of this Ron." Said Harry calmly, his voice was serious it had a drunken undertone but his voice was a thousand times more sober than hers or Ron's.

"Hey! It's her right now, see, she- haha- it's not you! Dean or Michael!? I'll kill 'em! I'll-" Yelled Ron stumbling forward.

"Ron seriously forget it." Said Hermione her voice sounding like her tongue had been cut from her mouth. Ginny had stopped laughing now, she had realised what Ron was saying, anger boiled in her and she stood up unstable on her two feet, the world spinning around her.

"So your in on it too!" Bellowed Ron, turning to Hermione.

"It's none of your business!" Screamed Ginny shoving back her own chair.

"You're my little sister and you can't be doing things like that!"

"You don't know anything." Cried Ginny. Tears where pooling in her eyes causing her vision to become even more blurred. She couldn't handle it any more, she turned and slowly made her way back into the house and up to her bed hoping that nightmares wouldn't plague her sleep tonight.

Harry quickly followed Ginny, glaring blatantly at Ron before he left. Hermione stood up sighing and stumbled her way back inside. Ron turned to George who was shaking his head slowly.

"We'll that was fun." Said George then apparated on the spot, leaving Ron all alone.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update soon! AE


End file.
